The Riddle
by ZAXOR
Summary: After receiving a threat aboard a luxury cruise ship, A legendary detective must unravel an unsolvable mystery before disaster strikes! Based on Hinata Haruhana's novel and song series Nazotoki and Nazokake...
**The Riddle**

The year was 1919, a week before New Year's during a howling blizzard. Legendary detective Miku Himeno was reading in her mansion by the crackling fireplace, when the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door, she found a lone young man standing in the snow.

"Uh… Detective Miku?" He asked.

"In the flesh." Miku replied, while tipping her khaki hat that matched her trench coat.

"Hi detective, I'm Shirohane Len, your new assistant! The bureau sent me here to work for you." He grinned, while sticking out his left hand.

"Very well young man, now show me your badge."

"They... forgot to give me one... All right listen, can you just give me the job?"

"First off tell me, why do you want it so bad?" Miku asked.

"Well, because... you're a legend! And I want to follow in your footsteps!" He grinned.

The boy had blue eyes and messy blond hair, in a tiny ponytail. He wore black pants and a black coat, but something was strange about his right sleeve...

The detective gasped as she grabbed the boy's sleeve, only to find it empty.

"I know, I know, I only have one arm. But I'm great with a pistol, see." Len explained, before spinning around, pulling out a gun and shooting a pinecone off a tree in one shot.

"Ok, you have skills, but we won't be shooting anyone now. Put the pistol away and get inside."

"You mean you're giving me the job? Yesss!"

"But first, you'll start with paperwork!"

"Awww..."

Three days later, the detective received two tickets to the Luxury Yotsuba cruise ship in the mail, along with a golden card that read:

"Dear detective Miku, I Invite you out to the open sea in hopes you could solve this mystery! - K.Y."

"A crime notice? How interesting. Congratulations Len!"

"Huh?" Len asked, after bolting his head up from the piles of papers he was sleeping on.

"We're going on your first assignment!"

 **Part 1**

"All aboard!" a sailor called as the last of the passengers entered the massive cruise ship. Other sailors rolled up the anchors and prepared to set sail. Passengers on board waved farewell to loved ones on deck as the ship began sailing towards the endless blue sea ahead.

"Look at all those dolphins!" Len pointed out over the railing at a group of grey dolphins leaping beside the ship.

"Why yes, and there're also quite a few sharks, so don't fall in!" Miku jested, while tipping her hat over her teal pigtails.

The 21 year-old Len stuck his tongue out before continuing to skip along the polished wooden deck that glistened in the sunshine.

The building-sized ship had 12 floors complete with shops, a library, beauty salon, theater, and swimming pool. It was almost like a small town...

A young albino man in a white tux and a lady with cherry pink hair and a knee-length dress walked out of a gift shop and spotted Miku, who was biting into a leek, while leaning on the ship's railing.

"Why, Piko, does that look like who you think it does?" She asked.

"Why, I do believe it is, Miki." He replied.

"Hands in the air Miku!" He shouted.

The detective felt something like a pistol pressing into her back, before quickly pulling out hers and pointing it at Piko's face.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's just my umbrella. We were only joking!" they smiled nervously, while putting their own hands in the air.

"Ah, my apologies dear friends, but even an umbrella can be used as a deadly weapon." Miku smiled back.

"So are you really the legendary detective Miku?" She asked.

"In the flesh." Miku greeted while tipping her khaki hat.

"Wow, that's great. I'm Piko, and this is my girlfriend Miki. Piko announced.

"Nice to meet you, and your umbrella." Miku grinned.

"Well anyway, I do hope you can join us for the New Year's Eve party tonight. It's sponsored by my father and will be held in the main ballroom." Piko invited.

"I'd love to, but is it all right if I bring my assistant along?" Miku asked.

"Why, by all means." they replied.

"Speaking of which, where'd he run off to?" Miku wondered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Len was strolling out of the hat store with a brand new black fedora on his head after visiting the dozens of other shops on board.

Just then, a wind picked up, blowing the hat off his head. Len raced to retrieve the hat that tumbled in the air, before falling onto the lower deck.

Len looked down to see his hat land next to a girl, who was staring out into the sea, in deep contemplation.

The girl wore a maroon dress and a big white bow on her short blond hair that blew in the sea breeze under the bright sunshine...

Len was taken aback, as his heart skipped a beat.

"Why, that can't be... Kurono... Rin!" Len whispered, as a distant memory of fire and snow flashed through his mind...

In that moment, Len broke from his trance, as he heard the detective call out his name.

"Coming!" Len responded, but when he turned back to see the girl, he found that she had disappeared...

That night at the New Year's party, the black and white checkered ballroom floor was filled with wealthy and colorfully dressed party guests drinking champagne and engaging in casual conversation, as the orchestra played vibrant and classy music.

Piko and Miki greeted Miku and Len at the door and began introducing them to his family.

"First, I'd like you to meet my older brother Yohio, and his wife Lily." Piko said, presenting a man in a grey suit, and a woman in a yellow dress whirling in a care free dance.

"Hey guys, this is the legendary detective, Himeno Miku, and her assistant, Len Shirohane." Piko said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" They all shook hands.

"So detective, what brings you here on this fine cruise ship?" Lily asked, while taking a sip of champagne.

"Well actually, we were searching for the person who sent us the invites, so we're mainly here on business" Miku stated.

"Why of course, but it's New Years! You should have fun and enjoy yourselves!" Yohio declared, while drinking down his third shot.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Piko called, pulling a young man out of the crowd.

"Hey guys, this is our younger brother Oliver." Piko said, wrapping his arm around Oliver's neck and giving his head a noogie.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." Oliver greeted them in a quiet and sweet voice.

Oliver wore a navy blue uniform and a white bandage wrapped around his right eye. He also wore a captain's hat that began tilting off his head before falling to the floor.

"I've got it." Len offered, who tried picking up the hat along with Oliver, before crashing into each other's head.

"Yoww!" Oliver and Len cried in pain, making the group laughed at their folly.

"Finally, let me introduce you to our parents. Our mother Sweet Ann, and our father, Big Al, the millionaire behind the Akatsuki foundation!" Piko announced, pointing across the room.

Sweet Ann was the more hospitable of the pair and wore a pearl necklace that matched her white dress. She gave a warm smile to the guests that came to greet her, making them all feel quite welcomed.

She contrasted greatly with Big Al, who was a towering and almost frightening figure. He wore a red suit and held a piping cigar in his mouth. His serious yellow eyes gave only cold stares to the eager business men that came to shake his hand.

"Mom! Dad! This is the fabled detective Himeno Miku, and her assistant Len Shirohane!" Piko introduced after walking over.

"Shirohane? You know that surname sounds so familiar..."Al stated suspiciously.

"Forgive my rudeness, but may I ask how you lost your arm?" Ann questioned.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us the story!" They all asked excitedly.

Len's smile dropped as he stared speechless at everyone before looking back down.

"Please forgive me everyone, but perhaps another time." Len excused himself, before hurrying to walk away.

At that moment, the lights dimmed, making everyone in the party silent and still.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, for tonight's performance, a special song will be sung by the lovely Ms. Rin Kurono!" they announced, as the curtain rose and a spotlight shone down on the blond girl from earlier, who made a curtsy.

Len slowly raised his head, before turning to face the stage, as a pianist began to play a smooth and jazzy piece.

Rin then proceeded to sing a bittersweet melody like a songbird. Her voice seemed to put everyone in a heart-throbbing trance, even making a few in the crowd tear up.

"This song… I know this song all too well... This was the very first piece we wrote together..." Len recalled, becoming lost in the memories of his past...

 **1905**

"Why this is simply most extraordinary!" exclaimed a composer with a white mustache. He marveled at the 7 year old Len, who was joyfully playing a sophisticated piano piece with both his right and left hand in front of a group of seasoned musicians.

"How long has he been playing?" one of the men asked.

"He just started a month ago", Len's father Leon boasted proudly. He entered a music shop, liked the piano and taught himself how to play. The shop owner was so impressed that he recommended us to you fine gentlemen!"

"And at 7 years old, he has such great skill and so much more potential."

"We simply must take the boy on tour with us; this could be the next Mozart!"

"Well, what do you say Len? Do you want to play with the orchestra?" Leon asked.

"You mean I can play as much as I want?!" Len beamed.

"Of course!" The whole orchestra replied in unison.

"Then I'll go-o-o!" Len exclaimed, grazing his fingers across the piano keys.

Over the next three years, Len would travel with the orchestra. He played in hundreds of concerts, in dozens of cities and as his skills improved, so did his fame.

People from near and far came to see the piano prodigy play his heart out, and watch his swift fingers race across the piano keys into a beautiful melody, that made fans cry and cheer in delight.

But despite all his fame, Len was actually quite a lonely child, especially since he never had the chance to play with kids his own age. But that all changed one snowy day when the orchestra decided to stay at a certain luxury apartment.

"Welcome gentlemen, to the royal Murosuki apartment! My name is Gackpo Kurono, the current owner of the establishment." The man announced. Gackpo had a classy, sophisticated demeanor, he had a long purple ponytail and sported a matching purple suit.

"But please, don't stand in the cold any longer; my bellboys will help you to your rooms." Snapping his fingers, a dozen bellboys in purple uniforms came marching out of the apartment like an army, before carrying their instruments and luggage into the building.

"Hey dad, who're the new guests?" Gackpo's daughter asked after skipping out of the apartment.

"Why Rin, can you believe it, this is Shirohane Len, the famous piano prodigy!" Gackpo exclaimed.

The very second Len saw Rin, a tiny spark emerged within his lonely heart. Rin was wearing a little black dress, and a big white bow that topped her adorable blond hair, and had the most beautiful blue eyes. "She's so pretty..." Len thought.

"A pianist? Sounds like fun! Nice to meet you Len, I'm Kurono Rin!" She offered her hand, but when Len tried to shake it, he ended up sliding on the snow and landing on his face, making Rin giggle.

"Be careful, it snows a lot around here, especially in winter!" Rin advised, offering her hand.

"That's ok. Winter's my favorite season!" Len exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"Really? Mine too! Hey, do you want to go skating down at the lake with me?" Rin asked with glittering eyes.

"Yeah! I brought my sleigh too. Do you want go sledding after that?" Len asked, after getting up and brushing the snow off himself.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rin exclaimed, before running off into the snow with Len. That day was filled with slipping, sliding, laughter, and snowball fights, until an intense blizzard forced them inside.

"Wow Len, you're even better than I thought you'd be!" Rin told Len, while he played a lovely and elegant piece on his piano.

"But there's something about this melody sounds so nostalgic..." Rin recalled, while humming the tune.

Recalling the lyrics, Rin began to sing the lullaby so delicately; it gave Len's heart a deep feeling of peace.

"Wow Rin, that was amazing! You sing just like an angel!" Len exclaimed.

"Why thank you! Sometimes I practice singing in front of the mirror, it's just a little hobby of mine!" Rin smiled.

"But you're so talented! You have to sing for me at my next piano recital!" Len offered.

"Wait, you really mean it?" Rin asked, with growing excitement.

"Of course, I'll play the piano while you sing. Deal?" Len asked.

"Deal!" Rin replied, before shaking Len's hand, as a beautiful partnership was born.

Rin and Len began performing together at every concert, becoming an immense sensation with the crowds. Len's fiery and intense piano skill was the Sun that complimented the Moon, of Rin's gentle and soothing singing voice...

They wrote songs, practiced together, and before he knew it, Len had fallen deeply in love with Rin...

"Look Len, I made you a crown out of flowers!" Rin exclaimed, placing a wreath of braided white flowers on his head. "For my handsome Prince!" Rin said with a curtsy.

"Well if I'm your prince, then that makes you my beautiful princess!" Len exclaimed. He lifted Rin up into the air, spinning her around, as they both laughed merrily.

"Hey Rin, would you..." Len stopped himself out of fear of rejection.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rin asked.

"Can we pinky-promise to be best friends forever!" Len asked instead, with his pinky out.

"But I thought we already were!" Rin smiled.

"Yeah, but if anything ever happened, just promise me we'll always be together!" Len begged.

"All right, it's a promise!" Rin agreed, shaking Len's pinky.

Unfortunately, what Len failed to realize, was that Rin had fallen deeply in love with him as well...

 **1919**

When Rin's performance ended, there was a great round of applause, as dozens of roses were thrown on stage. Picking up a rose, Rin gave it a gentle kiss, before throwing it back into the crowd, where it was fought over by crazed fans.

As the curtain fell, the lights came back on and everyone resumed their conversations.

"Detective Miku, I need to speak to you in private..." Al whispered into the detective's ear, before swiftly leaving the ballroom.

Miku poured her drink into a potted plant, before following Al out the ballroom...

Meanwhile, Len was outside leaning on the ship's railing, reaching out towards the radiant moon shining down on him.

"Seven long years since I seen you last... If only I hadn't broken that promise all those years ago...!" Len called out.

"Come on kid, it's time to get to work..." the detective called, walking past him.

Breaking from his trance, Len swiftly followed behind the detective, growing a serious expression on his face...

 **Part 2**

"Thank you both for seeing me on such short notice. I'm afraid I can only trust you now, detective Miku", Al declared in his office.

"I for one wouldn't even trust myself, Mr. Al..."

"I agree entirely, but I've made far worse enemies throughout the years I'm afraid, and that's part of the reason I'm seeking your help, detective."

Big Al put out his cigar before opening up a little wooden box on his desk and pulling out several golden cards, just like the one Miku received in the invitation, which read:

"So you're finally here"

"Don't shed any tears"

"But your time's up, I fear"

"At first I thought it was a joke, but once I received the last one on this ship, I began to fear my life was in danger..." Al admitted in distress.

"I see..." Miku replied, while reading the cards. "May I ask what your profession is Mr. Al?"

"Why of course, I'm founder and president of the Akatsuki foundation, and I run a factory back on the mainland." Al replied.

"I see... Now tell me, what is your relationship with your family, Mr. Al?" Miku asked.

"Well, I'm close to my boys, and even though we have our arguments, my wife and I love each other deeply..." Al replied.

"I see... Well just to be on the safe side, I suggest limiting your contact with them, and anyone else for the rest of the voyage." Miku instructed.

"In the meantime, I suggest my assistant and I have a stake out in your room until we discover the culprit. Now Len, you stay here and guard Al, while I go out and search for clues to-"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard walking towards the door, making Miku and Len slowly take out their guns.

"What is the meaning of this?" Big Al remarked, before Miku quickly put her hand over Al's mouth.

"Shhh!" Miku hissed.

There was a knock... Then they heard something drop to the floor, before the footsteps faded away...

"Len, go and check the door." Miku whispered.

Len cautiously opened the door and pointed his gun both ways, before picking up a wine bottle that had been placed beside the door.

"Let me see that." Miku ordered, before examining the bottle. There was a white card attached that read:

"To my loving father, Al"

"Ah yes, my sons bring me one every New Year's! And just in time; I needed a drink!" Al exclaimed, pouring the dark red wine into a glass, and bringing it up to his lips.

"Wait a minute Al, it's probably poisoned." Miku warned.

"Nonsense, my boys wouldn't do that to me!" Big Al insisted before gulping down the whole glass, and slamming it on the table. "You see I'm fine!" Al stated, while spreading his arms out... Then slowly fell to the floor... Then jumped back up again!

"Ha! Just kidding. You see, I'm fine." Al exclaimed with a smile.

"Right... Well I'm leaving now. Find me if anything happens, and I'll be back in an hour." Miku instructed, before walking out the door.

Miku had only made it back to the ballroom door when Len came running back to her.

"Detective, there's something wrong with Al!" Len yelled.

"What? Tell me!" Miku asked.

"I don't know! Al just started gagging and holding his chest before dropped to the floor!" Len reported.

"Are you sure he's not joking again?" Miku asked.

"No way, he was turning red and everything! He hasn't woken up since!" Len exclaimed.

"I told him not to drink that wine... Alright, I'll go check on Al, you go find his family, and tell them to meet me back in his room, got it?" Miku asked.

"Right!" Len replied, before running into the ballroom.

Len was searching frantically for Al's family, when all of a sudden he bumped into Rin.

"Oh pardon me sir I..." Rin clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, as they both stared into each other's eyes, as memories of their past overwhelmed them.

"I... I'm sorry Rin, I have to go!" Len uttered painfully, before continuing to search for Al's family.

"Everyone come quick, something's happened to Al!" Len called.

In response Al's family all rushed into his room.

There, Al lay still on the floor beside his cracked wine glass, blood dripping from his mouth.

Miku gently grabbed Al's wrist to check his pulse before sadly shaking her head...

"No, Noooo! My husband!" Ann cried into Al's chest, before Lily knelt down to comfort her.

"Was he poisoned?" Miki asked.

"There's a high chance. Now tell me, which one of you 'sons' sent this bottle to your father?" Miku asked, raising up the bottle.

"Well I bet it was Yohio!" Piko accused. He just couldn't wait to take over the family business and get rid of Dad early!"

"What! You probably did it to blame me and take it over yourself!" Yohio retaliated.

"Well don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Oliver said.

"Yeah right." Yohio criticized.

"You probably did it because you're not even getting a share in the business!" Piko accused.

"I don't even want the business. I was going to join the Navy, remember?" Oliver argued.

"Alright boys, break it up!" Miki said.

"Now I suggest we all reconvene at the party for now and let the police handle the body." Miku advised.

"No! I won't leave my husband!" Ann cried.

"Come on Ann, you need rest. I'll let you stay in our room for tonight." Lily offered, before leading her next door.

The rest walked back to the party.

The three brothers were sitting at the bar, while Miki and Lily chatted near the entrance. Meanwhile, the detective and assistant sat behind the brothers at a table to observe them.

"I need to get more information out of them, especially about that business they keep talking about." Miku whispered, biting her thumb.

"I have just the plan!" Len said, before walking up to the trio.

"Listen guys, I'm really sorry about your father. Len sympathized to the brothers, who were too depressed to respond.

"By the way, his last words were; 'Please, take care of my boys.' Len dramatized.

"So, as a New Year's gift from me to you, all your drinks are on me tonight! Drink as much as your livers can carry!" Len declared. "You hear that, waiter! Start loading up the drinks!" Len called.

"Pretty impressive." Miku nodded in approval.

The red dressed bartender only sighed in disapproval, before refilling the grieving trio's glasses. "And what about you?" The bartender asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nah, I don't drink, just get me a coffee instead!" Len grinned.

(Many drinks later)

"Hey... hey guys, remember that time we... we... stole dad's car, 'hic' and crashed it into that stuuupid tree?" Yohio sputtered, who was drunk out of his mind.

"Oh yeah... 'hic' Is it too late to sue that tree... 'hic' !" Piko asked who was also pretty wasted.

"It doesn't matter, 'hic' dad bought us all brand new unicorns after that, remember!" Oliver exclaimed, who was the least drunk out of the three.

"Anything yet?" Miku asked.

"Well, they did say their parents might have been getting a divorce, but I doubt that's really a motive." Len stated, while eating a banana.

Just then, Rin walked back into the ballroom and sat at the bar next to Oliver.

"Shoot!" Len cursed, trying to hide his face behind a menu.

Rin took a silver knife out from her pocket and began to carefully peel away at an orange.

"Hey I know you; you're that singer from earlier! I thought you sang beautifully!" Oliver flirted. "So... Can I get you a drink?" Oliver asked, while straightening his tie.

"Why that's sweet of you, but I don't drink, I'll have a coffee though!" Rin smiled.

"By the way, I'm Oliver. What's your name again?" he asked.

"Rin, Kurono Rin!" She replied happily, while twirling her hair.

"Kurono, that surname sounds familiar... Something about a fire seven years ago? Oliver rubbed his chin.

"Oh no, it's just a coincidence... So, how did you lose your eye, Oliver?" Rin asked.

"Well believe it or not, my goldfinch James plucked it out!" Oliver began telling the tale, as Rin listened in deep fascination.

"How could this happen all over again... Right in front of my eyes..." Len thought, as his memories resurfaced once more...

 **1912**

Seven years earlier, when Len was 14 years old, he was trudging through town one snowy day, among the endless rows of brick buildings, while on his way to a bakery. Along the way, he happened to see Rin walking out of an ice cream parlor, while holding hands with an older blue haired man who looked about 26.

"Hey Len, fancy meeting you here, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Kaito Yotsuba!" Rin smiled, while Len's mouth practically dropped off his face.

Kaito wore a long sea blue coat and a sky blue scarf, along with a black Cape, giving him the appearance of a mysterious magician.

"Salutations sir, the young lady has spoken exceptionally well about you!" Kaito bowed.

"Who? When? How?" Len asked, in complete disbelief.

"I met him at the opera house yesterday. He's a wealthy captain who just arrived in town. Did you know he owns a castle near the sea?" Rin mentioned, smiling up at him.

"Oh, that's great, I'm so happy for you, Rin!" Len stammered, while gritting his teeth. That's when a huge, beautiful golden sled, pulled by four white stallions, parked beside them.

"Wow, is this yours?" Rin asked in fascination.

"Why of course, anything for you my princess!" Kaito exclaimed, while helping Rin into the sled.

"Farewell Shirohane Len, I hope we meet again soon. Kaito winked, before the horses galloped away, leaving Len, shocked in the snow.

After that day, Len's piano pieces grew darker and less sunny, as rage grew within his heart.

"You're late for practice..." Len told Rin sternly, with his arms crossed in front of his piano.

"Oh, sorry Len, Kaito was just showing me his exotic garden. The flowers were just so beautiful that I sort of lost track of time."

"Well if a few flowers are more important to you than singing, maybe I should just find a new partner!" Len raised his voice.

"Why are you getting so upset? I was just 12 minutes late."

"Just 12 minutes? I feel like I'm being stood up here!"

"Stood up? Wait, you know what, I think you're jealous!"

"What!" Len exploded.

"Every time I spend a little time with Kaito, you get upset!"

"Well if Kaito means so much more to you than me, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Len shouted, while slamming his fists into the piano.

Rin gasped before replying; "Fine then... I'm leaving!" before slamming the door behind her.

When Len finally cooled down, he realized what he said, and began filling with regret.

"Oh no, what have I done? Did I just lose her? Baka, baka, baka!" Len cried, before slamming his head on the piano keys.

 **1919**

"Hey Miku, I'm exhausted, mind if I head back to my room? Len asked.

"You're sleeping now? You might miss the countdown you know!" Miku told him.

"No thanks, I'm fine! See ya!" Len waved, before covering his face with the menu again, and bolting out the ballroom.

(Many more drinks later)

"Hey Lily! I don't want to wait anymore, let's have a bunch of kids before we all die!" Yohio declared.

"That's it, you've had enough. We're leaving!" Lily exclaimed, lifting him off the table.

"Uhh... Miki! Will you marry me? Even though I swallowed the ring on accident..." Piko slurred.

"Awe... That's so sweet! And I would say yes, if you weren't drunk out of your mind!" Miki shouted, before dragging him off of his seat.

"Oh Rin, please don't leave me, I'm so lost without you!" Oliver cried, grabbing Rin's dress.

"But we've only just met!" Rin smiled sadly, while getting up to leave.

"Hey Rin, would you mind giving us a hand with Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just make sure he gets back to his room in one piece. Miki added.

"Oh, sure thing." Rin agreed before picking Oliver up, and dragging him out the door with the rest of the girls.

Miku was about to leave as well when the bartender shouted her name.

"Hey detective, your little assistant buddy forgot to pay for all the drinks!" she shouted.

"Alright calm down, what's the damage?" Miku asked, while getting out her checkbook.

The bartender slid over a bill, and Miku only glanced at it, before crumbling it in her fist.

"But I want you to have my kids Lily!" Yohio repeated.

"We can talk about it when you're sober..." Lily replied, while dragging Yohio across the deck, along with Miki and Rin, under the gentle moonlight.

"Hey guys, do you mind watching Oliver, while I use the restroom? Rin asked, while leaning Oliver on the railing.

"Sure, we'll wait." Lily agreed, laying Yohio on the deck.

"My arms needed a rest anyway!" Miki added, dropping Piko beside him.

The three brothers had fallen asleep at this point, as Miki and Lily waited for Rin to return.

"Hey Lily, I think I see a whale over there!" Miki pointed out towards the horizon.

"Oh yeah, and a whole family of them too!" Lily agreed, peering over the railing.

"Awe, they must be migrating, just look at them- Ahhh!" Miki screamed, while getting pushed into the sea.

"No wait, stop! Ahhh!" Lily screamed, getting tossed overboard as well.

One by one the three drunk brothers were also tossed into the ocean as well.

"Hey what's going on, and why am I wet?" Yohio asked.

"Holy shoot, the water's freezing!" Piko added.

"Hey guys, are those sharks?" Oliver pointed, as a dozen dorsal fins, came rushing towards them.

"Oh no, they must have smelled the alcohol! Lily shouted.

"Hurry, let's swim back!" Miki panicked, before the five of them began swimming back towards the ship.

"And here's your check, Ms. Meiko!" Miku smiled angrily.

"See ya detective, and thanks for the tip!" The bartender Meiko waved, before Rin came running back into the ballroom.

"Help! Help! Come quick everyone, my friends are drowning in the sea!" Rin shouted.

Everyone at the party including the detective rushed out of the ballroom. There, they found the family getting their limbs torn off and devoured by hungry sharks. "Help!" "Help!" They all screamed, while splashing in a mixture of blood and seawater.

The passengers wanted to help, but didn't want to risk becoming shark food as well.

"Detective, you have a gun, use it to shoot the sharks!" Meiko told her.

"No, I might shoot one them instead!" Miku pointed out.

"Hey Miku, what's going on, can I help? Len asked, upon arriving.

"Len, listen to me! I need you to go find Ann, but don't tell her what's happening yet!" Miku ordered.

"Roger that!" Len saluted, before running off.

The rest of the passengers could only stare in horror, as the family members were killed off one by one.

"Wait a minute, we could use this!" Meiko suggested, holding up a life saver tied to a bundle of rope.

They threw the lifesaver down to the last remaining survivor Oliver, who was missing an arm, but still managed to grab hold.

"Oliver how did you guys fall in?!" Miku shouted overboard.

"We didn't fall in, we were pushed!" Oliver gasped.

"By who?!" Miku asked.

"It was-" Before Oliver could finish, a giant great white shark shot out of the ocean and swallowed him whole, leaving only a bloody mess left in the sea...

"Nooooo!" Ann screamed at the bloody water, upon realizing her entire family was dead, she ran back into the ballroom in distress.

"Hey wait Ann, get back here!" Miku shouted, chasing after her, along with Meiko.

Ann rushed into the bar, and smashed the back end of a wine bottle. She then dragged the broken glass across her neck, spilling out blood, and fell to the floor unconscious.

Miku ran to her body and checked her pulse before slowly standing back up.

"Well, there goes my lead..." Miku sighed, while taking a seat.

"So what are you going to do now?" Meiko asked, while staring at Ann's lifeless body, in a pool of blood.

"I have no idea... Miku admitted, before picking up an empty coffee cup and pondering over the situation.

"Wait, where's Rin and Len?" Miku asked.

 **Part 3**

The night was silent and still, as Rin made the long and lonely trek back to her room which sat waiting in darkness. When Rin turned on the lights, she was shocked to find Len sitting in the back of the room, pointing a pistol at her.

"Len, what a surprise, I was getting worried about you!" Rin uttered nervously.

"Lock the door..." Len told Rin, void of emotion.

The click of the door locking, along with the constant tick of the grandfather clock, both resonated within the room.

"What do you want Len...?" Rin asked sternly.

Len sat up and began a slow walk towards Rin, holding the pistol in his only hand.

"What I want... Is to play a game!" Len exclaimed, a devious smile growing on his face.

"You're joking right?" Rin asked.

"No, no joke... A riddle! I'll ask you three riddles and we'll see if you can answer them all!" Len proclaimed.

"Len, what are you talking about?" Rin asked, while clutching the silver knife in her dress pocket.

"Riddle #1: There once was a wealthy man, who poured a glass of wine! So why did he drink it down, knowing there was a deadly poison inside?" Len asked, with his footsteps echoing across the room.

Rin watched Len gaze up at the clock, which was mere seconds from midnight, before closing her eyes and replying:

"Because if the poison hadn't taken his life, he would have died... By this knife!"

Rin thrusted the silver knife towards Len's back. Expecting the attack, Len swiftly turned around and blocked the knife with his gun, locking them both in a struggle.

"Riddle #2: There once was a group of passengers that were thrown into the sea! So who threw them in and was also there at the party?" Len asked, without breaking his smile.

Rin was beginning to lose her grip on the knife, but continued to persist, while replying:

"It's someone who tossed them in one at a time, someone whose past had started this crime!"

Len's smile dropped, as both the knife and the gun flew out of their hands and landed across the room. There was silence once again, as they both gazed into each other's eyes for some time. Memories of their past began resurfacing...

"Riddle #3: There once was a certain girl someone loved very deeply... What was she thinking, as the sea breeze caressed her hair, oh so very sweetly..." Len asked, gently touching Rin's hair.

Rin was silent for a moment before replying:

"She was thinking about the arm, that always loved to play, and saved her life that snowy day..."

Rin gently holding Len's empty black sleeve... Unable to stand it any longer, they both embraced in a tight hug. Tears rolled down their eyes, as the clock struck midnight...

 **1912**

The day after Rin and Len had their argument, Len wanted to apologize to Rin, and decided to visit a florist.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking past her father's office, where he was having a meeting with someone. Curious, Rin tip toed inside, and hid behind a potted plant to listen in on the conversation.

"Mr. Gack Kurono, I ask you again, please sell me this building, think of all the jobs people will gain from my new factory!" The man pointed out.

"Since when did you care about anything but making money, Mr. Big Al Akatsuki? I've told you many times before; dozens of families won't have a home without this apartment. Now please leave sir!" Rin's father shouted.

"You'll regret this decision Gack; I always get what I want, one way or another." Al assured him. He slamming his suitcase full of money shut and closed the door behind him...

"Come on out Rin, I know you're hiding back there." Gackpo called while sipping tea.

"Hi dad..." Rin replied shyly, before walking over to her father's desk.

"Hello my dear, don't you have music practice with your crush real soon?" Gack asked.

"No... I pretended to go out with some other guy to see how he'd react. But, we got into a fight, and now he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I guess he doesn't feel the same way..." Rin replied sadly.

"Well, he spends almost every day with you, worries like crazy if you get sick, and practically cries to death if you leave on a short trip. I'd call that love..." Gackpo pointed out.

"Oh I don't know... Hey dad, who was the man that wanted to buy the apartment?" Rin asked.

Gack folded his hands in front of his face before replying: "A selfish man, a man who only cares about money and power..."

"Oh, I see... Well, thanks for keeping the place Dad. I'm going to Len's room to apologize. Wish me luck!" Rin said, but when she tried to open the door, she found it wouldn't budge.

"Hey dad what's wrong with the door?" Rin asked, before her father tried as well.

"Blast it! The lock's melted in, it must have been Al!" Gackpo cursed, while trying to drive his key through the hole.

Once outside the apartment, Al cued a man with a black mask, who poured buckets of oil over the entire roof. Afterwards, he dropped a match that set the building ablaze. He then tied himself to a length of rope, swung down and crashed into Gack's office window.

"Hand over the deed!" The masked man demanded, while pointing a gun at Gackpo.

Rin stared at the man's nervous blue eyes, that locked with hers for a split second.

"Give it to me now!" He persisted.

"All right, no problem..." Rin's father agreed, and walked calmly to his desk.

Gackpo slowly opened his desk drawer, and quickly pulled out a knife. He threw it straight into the man's chest, who fall to the floor, but shot a bullet into Gack's chest as well.

"Father! Are you all right?" Rin rushed to his side.

"Rin, listen to me, that man is Leon Shirohane!" Gackpo stammered, while blood spilled from his mouth.

"What!" Rin asked, pulling off the mask. "Len's Dad?"

"Hey Rin..." Leon gasped, holding his bloody chest.

"Al offered you the suitcase full of money, didn't he?" Gackpo stated, who was lying across from him.

"I just wanted my son to have a bright future..." Leon apologized, while coughing up blood.

"I'm so sorry, really I am... Rin, please don't tell Len..." Leon gasped out, before slowly closing his eyes...

Smoke began to fill the room, as the apartment became further engulfed in flames.

"Rin listen to me, you have to climb down the window. It's your only chance..." Gack coughed.

"Wait, what about you?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry Rin, it's too late for me. You'll have to go on your own." Her father murmured, while coughing up blood.

"No, you can't die!" Rin cried, hugging her father's bloody chest.

"I Love You Rin..." Gackpo smiled, before his eyes fell shut...

"I hope Rin likes these..." Len thought, while carrying a dozen red roses back to the apartment.

Suddenly, the roses dropped to the snow. Len stared horrified at the apartment building that was engulfed in flames.

Len searched frantically through all the guests that had gathered outside, but couldn't find Rin anywhere.

"Hey, where's Rin?" Len asked a bellboy, who was doing CPR on a guest.

"She hasn't come out yet, neither has her father. They might be trapped inside." The bellboy explained.

"I'm going to go find her!" Len proclaimed with determination.

"No wait Len, it's too dangerous!" The bellboy shouted.

Len ran into the shed and luckily found an ax, before running straight into the burning building.

Meanwhile, Rin looked down from the broken window, at the easy 30 ft drop.

"Ok, I'm just going to climb down this 3rd story window and land on the soft powdery snow bellow. Easy." Rin thought nervously as she began climbing down the window.

Rin then heard a window explode below her and immediately climbed back up.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Rin shook her head.

"Rin! Rin!" Len called out, while running through the smoke filled halls.

"Len! I'm in here!" Rin yelled through the door.

"Rin, are you ok?" Len asked.

"I'm fine, but the lock is melted down, there's no way out!" Rin called.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out! Just stay away from the door!" Len shouted.

Rin stepped back as Len began to hack away at the lock with the ax.

"There, it's out!" Len stated, kicking the door in before he and Rin embraced.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Len said, grabbing Rin's hand and heading out the door.

Len was leading Rin through the burning halls, while hacking down burnt and fallen timbers in their path. The smoke stung their eyes, and pieces of debris and fallen embers landed on their shoulders.

Len and Rin were climbing down the final length of stairs, when the ceiling above them began to buckle, making them slowly stare upward.

"The staircase is caving in! Hurry, get down Rin!" Len shouted, pushing Rin down the stairs, seconds before a huge piece of staircase landed on top of him. Len passed out, as the ax dropped from his hand.

"Len!" Rin rushed back to Len's side and tried to pull him free to no use.

Rin found that Len's right arm was crushed underneath the staircase, and his blood began seeping through the wood. Rin grabbed the ax and tried to hack the wood away, but knew she was running out of time.

"I'm sorry Len..." Rin whispered, before aiming the ax at Len's shoulder, and swinging down hard...

When Len finally awoke he was lying in a hospital bed, beside him stood a doctor in a white uniform.

"Hey, where am I..." Len groaned, trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Ah, Len you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for three days now. I'm Dr. Luka, and you're in the hospital. You're lucky to be alive after all that blood you've lost.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, before Luka pointed at his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh! Where's my arm, what happened to it?" Len panicked, while grabbing his bandaged shoulder, only to find it gone.

"I'm sorry Len, your right arm was crushed under fallen lumber. Your friend was the one who amputated your arm and dragged you out of the building." Luka explained.

"You mean Rin? Where is she, is she all right?" Len asked.

"Why yes, she's asleep in the lobby right now." The doctor replied.

"And my dad?" Len asked.

"I'm sorry Len; your father has died in the fire." Luka revealed.

Len, who was close to tears, stared up at the ceiling. Realizing his only family was dead and his piano career was over, Len found himself helpless and alone.

"Listen Doc, I'm leaving on the next train out of here. Tell everyone who knows me that I died in the fire." Len requested, while struggling to put his clothes on.

"What should I tell your friend?" Luka asked.

"Tell Rin... I never existed... I'm no good to her anymore..." Len replied sadly, before leaving the room.

Len took one last painful glance at the sleeping Rin before walking out into the snow...

 **1920**

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much Len! Where did you go?" Rin asked, between sobs.

"Since I couldn't play anymore, I thought I'd only get in your way!" Len replied, while holding Rin.

"But, aren't you mad at me for cutting your arm off?" Rin stared sadly into Len's eyes.

"Rin, I could never stay mad at you. I'd gladly give up all my limbs to keep you safe...I...I love you!" Len finally confessed.

"I...I love you too!" She replied.

And just when Rin and Len were about to draw into a kiss, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Ms. Kurono Rin, this is detective Miku. I'd like to ask you a few questions!" Miku called out from beyond the door.

While staring at the door, Rin and Len dropped to the floor with a look of pure melancholy on their faces.

"This isn't going to end well, is it..." Rin whispered sadly.

"Then, there's only one thing left to do..." Len uttered in despair.

Rin and Len gave each other a silent nod and gripped each other's hand.

"All right I hear someone in there. You have until the count of three before I bust in! 1... 2... 3!" The detective shouted, before kicking down the door.

There, the detective found both Rin and Len lying still on the floor, with an empty bottle of poison lying between them...

 **The End**


End file.
